swcrossoversfandomcom-20200214-history
C-3PO
C-3PO is a protocol droid currently owned by Tevin Felth. He is often seen with his long-time friend and counterpart R2-D2. Creation to Endor He was originally built in 112 BBY (1865) and served a variety of masters including } who rebuilt the droid and Skywalker's family. During this time, he would go on various adventures which have resulted in him often losing parts. Most notably, when his head was attached to the torso of a Trade Federation Battle Droid on Geonosis and when he was blasted apart at Cloud City in Bespin. Despite his lack of desire for adventure, he often appears to find it usually after chasing after R2-D2. During this time, the droid would become very chatty and often complain much to the annoyance of Han Solo who wasn't too fond of the droid but tolerated him. Endor to Earth After the }, he would help establish the New Republic and eventually help raise the Solo children. He and R2 would also help find canidates for the Jedi Academy where he first discovered Bryan Khayman. When the Republic was alerted to Imperial plans to build another Death Star, he and R2 were sent to Earth with the plans for the battle station and ordered to find Khayman. The droids and Kyp Durron arrived in New York City days after the Empire attacked the Earth. Earth Working for Khayman On Earth, the droids were first used to care for the growing Khayman children. During this time, he would find himself on the receiving end of various pranks pulled by Khayman's twin sons. He would also continue to complain about everything from the subway to cab drivers, once calling a cab driver a nearsighted moron. Khayman once joked that he wanted to change the droid's voice to something less annoying however, 3PO was appalled at Khayman's comments. After the Empire was reorganized into the Rommel Administration, he was asked to assist Rommel in locating personnel living on Earth. He would later be caught up in the feud between Khayman and the Donatelli Crime Organization. Where he was put to use translating mafia communications for the NYPD. When Bryan lef the city due to a mafia attempt on him, his wife Jennifer left the droids in the care of the Empire. Tevin Felth The droids were taken in by Tevin Felth along with Khayman's Hummer H2. He was put to work helping Tevin's wife Kelly care for the couple's children. While living with the Felths, he became increasingly anoying to Firmus Piett's son Michael. Piett like Khayman joked about replacing 3PO's voice with a less annoying one. When Khayman returned, he refused to take the droids back, claiming turning 3PO over to the Empire was punishment for the droid having annoyed Khayman on a previous occassion. This miffled 3PO, who claimed that living with Piett was torture. Eventually, 3PO would becomes less chatty after Richie Terrik suggested that he could be sold for scrap value and made fun of the droid's age. In fact, 3PO was found to be in better condition for his age then city subway cars built after Anakin rebuilt him. List of notable masters/owners *Anakin Skywalker (32 BBY-30 BBY, 22 BBY-19 BBY) *Shmi Skywalker/Cliegg Lars (30 BBY-22 BBY) *Padme Amidala (22 BBY-19 BBY) *Royal House of Alderaan (19 BBY-0) *Luke Skywalker (0-4 ABY, 4 ABY-2001/24 ABY) *Jabba the Hutt (4 ABY) *Bryan Khayman (2001/24 ABY-2005/28 ABY) *Tevin Felth (2005/28 ABY-current) Category:Protocol droids Category:Felth Family Category:Khayman Family Category:Skywalker Family